So this is how we came to love
by BaNdGeEk4EvEr
Summary: a story seen through the eyes of many....can be JD/Cox, Turk/Carla, Elliot/Keith...etc Please Enjoy and Review!
1. Overall: Scared Heart

For the life of me, I dare not remember

That night were you took me in your arms,

and told me that you loved me.

I was stunned, but as I regained my senses

I twisted my head and kissed you right on the lips.

You were shocked, but quickly kissed me back

I have loved you

since the day I saw you

My heart is pounding and my ears are ringing

I feel quesy, but never let me go, my darling

The past is over

the present setting in,

and I cannot wait to see my, I mean, _our _future


	2. JDs Letter to Turk

J.D. to Turk:

Dear Turk,

Friendship isn't always easily described. The Eskimos, they say, have a hundred different words for snow. Unfortunately, the English language isn't quite as innovative, though it has vast opportunities to differentiate meaning. Certainly, Love is one of those opportunities. And so, too, is Friendship.

Instead of different words, however, we're stuck with simple adjectives. Close friend. Best friend. Childhood friend. Intimate friend. Trusted friend. Beloved friend. But whether you use adjectives or different words, few could deny the nearly infinite meaning in such a simple word.

Friends are special people. We can't pick our family, and we're sorely limited in the number of them at any rate. Society and mores (and often our own conscience) dictate we select a single mate. But our friends can be as diverse and infinite as the adjectives we choose. Our friends, in a very real sense, reflect the choices we make in life.

Forever,

J.D.


	3. JD to Elliot

J.D. to Elliot

This was a poem I had written to one of my best friends, Clay, after our breakup. I thought that since J.D. and Elliot`s relationship was kinda the same, I thought I would post the poem in their view. So enjoy, and please review!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still see your face in my dreams  
It hurts and it doesn't help at all  
I still want you in my life as crazy as that seems  
I want you to catch me when I fall

I still remember the first time we met  
There was something so different about you  
Your friendship was something I wanted to get  
That smile when you said hi to me was so new

Out of no where you called me on the phone  
I wanted to sit there and talk to you forever  
You were so new, so crazy and unknown  
I just knew that our friendship would never sever

Two years and we are barely holding it together  
What happened to the way this all used to be  
I never wanted you out of my like ever  
I sat there for a long time pretending not to see

We decided to go out and make it all all right  
It didn't work out of course we knew it couldn't  
We couldn't even really stand each others sight  
It shouldn't end this way but it did and I shouldn't

I miss you and everything you were to me  
Ten years from now we will look back on it all  
We will be older and finally be able to see  
That love will stand the test of time and never fall

I am so sorry Elliot for the bad times, and happy for all the good. I love you, and I always will.

Love, J.D.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

written by BandGeek4ever, 2008


	4. JD to Dr Cox

Just gave this to my lovely mentor, 'Mrs. D', who has supported and encouraged me for years to succeed. She just passed away a few days ago from a heart attack. She was 78 years old, but full of life and wisdom. Always open to everybody. This is dedicated to her, still an angel watching over us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for allowing me  
the opportunity  
to learn from you  
when I was seeking so much knowledge  
when I was asking many questions  
you patiently listened and answered accordingly  
never showing signs of frustration

Thank you for taking the time  
to show me the necessary skills today  
that will lead me with confidence into tomorrow  
for believing in me and having enough faith  
to share your work  
your dreams  
and your vision

Thank you for accepting me as I am  
with all my eagerness  
and my sheer joy over the little things...  
you never tried to squelch that spirit in me  
Instead, you have encouraged that spirit  
and for that, I do thank you

I realized the knowledge I need for work can be learned anywhere,  
taught by most anyone  
but the life skills I needed that go along with it...  
well, that would have to be taught by a very unique individual  
with a very special gift for giving  
a gift of patience and understanding  
that someone is you, my Mentor  
and now, my friend


	5. Turk to Izzie

Dear My Precious Baby Girl,

When you were first announced, I kept it a secret from your mom. I was going to surprise her. Suprises that did not turn out the way I wanted. It worked out, don`t you worry. We, your mother and I, love you to death. So does your godfather, JD, and your godmother, Elliot. Your 'Uncle' Perry,'Aunt' Jordan and silly 'Pop' Bob. We love you. Now that you are 16, it is time to give you a life lesson. A lesson that your father learned the hard way. Never take life for granted. Live everyday like the last you'll ever live.

Believe it or not, your father used to smoke, 'do' mary jane and test drugs of every kind. I was terrible. I wanted to fit in so bad with my neighborhood and the boys, I wasted my life away for so many years. I started when I was 14, first in alley with my old pal Allen. My grades started to drop, my family life ceased and my friends started to be invisible. I was going down a dark road.

What saved me you ask? J.D. Jonathon Michael Dorian, the biggest dork anyone has ever met. Your godfather. I meet him when I was 18, and in college by a thread. I ended up being his roommate. At first, I thought 'Wow, I'm paired with the biggest dork on campus. I'm going to become the biggest dork`s friend on campus.' I avoided him. When I finally got to talk to him, however, it forever changed my view. He was so happy, positive, and funny. He talked about his dreams. His dreams of wanting a family and kids. 'Little Dorians' he called them. His want of becoming a doctor was so bright, it knocked me off my chair. I wanted to become something like that. I wanted to be that. I wanted a family of my own. Children to play and teach. I realized my life was crappy and useless. I needed to change. He inspired me to change. He supported me through my withdrawals, relapses and pain. Encouraged me. Loved me as Christopher Turk. His crappy childhood, as people often said, was suppose to keep him from his dreams. (Ask J.D. what happened during his childhood, `cause you aren`t getting any info from me!) To JD, that was not possible. He didn`t care. He wanted it, and he worked for it. He worked countless hours in his tiresome job. He worked overtime and fill-in shifts. So, I changed my major from Jounralism, yes-I wanted to be a reporter with all the top stories and babes hanging on my arms, to Medical, inspired to have his dreams. In the end, we both succeded-we have jobs we love, a beautiful family-no matter how 'broken' and 'messed up' people claim J.D.`s family is-with children we teach everyday.

My beautiful, smart, talented, Isabelle always stick to your dreams. Inspire. You will work countless hours of the day on a long, hard road. You will have your ups and downs. Struggles will try to get you down-they almost grabbed me. However, I was blessed to have a miracle happen to me, and have someone who cared enough to struggle through with me every step of the way. Always hold onto hope, faith, family, and love.

Your "Family'-Uncle Perry, Aunt Jordan, cousins Jack and Jenny D, Uncle Jaintor, Aunt Lady and cousin Zeus, Pop Bob, Aunt Kim, Uncle Sean, and cousin Andrea, along with your godfather and Uncle J.D., godmother and Aunt Elliot, cousins Sammie and Lillian, your brother, Christopher, mother and I are always here to love, care and support for you.

Love You forever and forever,

Daddy

(co-written by J.D.: Love ya Mocha Bear!!!!!!!)

RECAP CHARACTOR LIST::::::

**Perry and Jordan**

-Jack Micheal

-Jennifer Dylan 'JD, or mini JD'

**Janitor and Ladina 'Lady'**

-Zeus Janitor 'Z'

**Kim and Sean**

-Andrea Lynn 'Andi'

**J.D. and Elliot**

-Sam Perry Gilligan Dorian 'Sammie'

-Lillian Rose 'Lily'

**Turk and Carla**

-Isabelle 'Izzie'

-Christopher 'Chris'


End file.
